Days Like These
by Rhett Darcy
Summary: Welcome to Westeros College! Where everyone is just trying to fit in and be themselves. It's a One shot, AU of all your favorite GOT characters. Disclaimer: Entirely based off the tv show. This is all from the murderous mind of George R.R. Martin. I do not own anything


**So here's the** **one-shots of**** the characters and their majors. Review if you like_!_**

* * *

"It was great" Arya Stark said walking out of the theater. "Don't you think it was amazing" she asked stretching. The boy to the right of her laughed "you know I don't care for violence." "who doesn't care for violence?" another boy asked walking up to her, talking in her ear. She pushed him away, sticking her tongue out at him. He just grinned like a cat. "This is only for the ears of people who don't abandon their friends" she sternly stated moving to the other boys left. He laughed again. "Come on am I that bad?" " yes, yes you are." She replied, Crossing her arms across her chest. She was mad at him for leaving them. They all met in their bio1 class, which made no sense to Arya, because Lenny was planning on becoming a chef and she wanted to become a stunt double. To become someone else, fight someone, be in extreme cases, even just for a day, excited her. Even though they agreed to stay together, Gendry up and moved to the first mechanical engineer fraternity that'd accept him. After that, they barely saw him, but he'd somehow weasel his way back. "So did you guys see that episode of Top Chef last night? Lenny asked. Gendry laughed, "hot pocket, you're the only one I know who'll gain the freshman fifteen eating crime brulee and turtle doves and shit" "hey, cooking is an art" he proclaimed. " yeah. At least he's learning something useful." Arya growled. "What was that m'lady?" Gendry asked looking around Lenny. She tried to look away from his piercing blue eyes. They made her uncomfortable in a good way. She hated it and did he just blink at her then stick out his tongue. That was it. "I said that you're a-" arya started, lunging at him. Unfortunately, a familiar figure stepped in her way. "woah! Woah! What's going On here?" Her big brother Jon Snow asked. " Jon!" Arya gushed, throwing herself on him. "hey, kiddo." He replied, hugging her and ruffling her hair. " stop that Jon!" She said wiggling out of his grasp. "Okay, okay" he chuckled, pushing some of the curls out of his face. "I haven't seen you around in a while." She accused. "I've been busy' he sheepishly replied. 'Actually I'm looking for Sansa, too." Arya rolled her eyes "who princess perfect?" "You're the one with the stick up your butt, princess." Gendry mumbled. "what was that, asshole?" She growled, turning in his direction "nothing m'lady" he faked a bow. "why I oughta-!" "hey, Arya. Come now." Jon stated, grabbing her hand. She looked at him, mouth drawn in a line. She swerved on her heel. "I wish I could stay and chat but we've got to go." Arya stated, dragging Lenny along with her. "But gendry." Lenny stammered looking back. Gendry grinned from ear to ear as they left him behind. "She's something, isn't she?" He asked Jon. Before Jon could reply the boy had taken off. "hey wait for me." He called smiling. "No!" Arya yelled back trying to pick up speed.

* * *

Jon watched as his sister jogged off with her friends. Their laughter filling the air. He wondered if she knew about the tall boys' crush on her. He was obviously flirting with her. Even though her cut off shorts didn't leave at lot to imagine. I'll have to talk to her about wearing those out, he told himself turning in the other direction. Oh and keep a eye on that Grangdre kid or whatever his name was. It's bad enough I have to watch out for Sansa, now Arya too. By the old gods and the new ones, I wish Rob was back here, helping me watch the girls. So deep in concentration, Jon didn't see when he bumped into someone. He heard jewelry clash as the person dropped their books and backpack. "Here let me get this for you." He quickly answered leaning down to pick it up. "Danni, DANNI!" A voice yelled through the dropped phone. Jon looked up at the beautiful blonde as he handed her her phone back. She quickly picked it up and answered it, irritation seeping into her voice. " yes, I'm fine. No, you may not. Okay, so? Look you know that we're-" the blonde had elbow length hair braided in a complicated style. Her crop top and short flowy skirt exposed a lot of her flesh. Something Jon was thankful for looking at, for once. He gathered the rest of her things up and handed them to her, but she had walked further away from him. She had her nose scrunched up. It was adorable to Jon. Maybe he should wait until the girl finished her conversation before returning the books, he thought walking toward her. "Hey, there you are! We're gonna be late for speech class." A curly haired black girl said. She was pretty also, Jon thought. Watching the girl run up. " oh my gosh! I forgot." The blonde cried. "Hey Jorah, I'll call you back bye." She rushed. Then turned to the curly haired girl "let's go!" "What about your-" "my books!" She exclaimed snatching them from my arms "thanks, so anyway Jorah is making me angry. He keeps going on and on..." The blonde told her friend as they walked away. Who was she and what do I have to do to get her? Jon thought, awe struck as she walked away.

* * *

"So anyways, Jorah keeps calling me and it's getting on my nerves! I mean, please, dude, you're a senior; get a-" "Stop!" Missy cried, hands sprawled out. "Stop. You are always talking about Jorah. Jorah did this, Jorah called you about that. Enough is enough! Tell him you already have a brother. You don't need another." Missy states angrily. "But, I'm-" "And, also' she smiled at me 'I think that cute guy's staring at you." "Me." I shriek "Yes, you. Turn around and see for yourself; if you don't believe me." I swivel to stare at the guy. The guy had dark, curly hair that reminded me of the waves in the sea. He was tall with beard stubble and gave off a rugged, mountain, outdoor feel to him. That's not my type. Not anymore. "Cute, right?" Missy chided "He's okay." I shrugged. "It's because he reminds you of 'the prince'." She sang. I growled. 'The prince' was the nickname that we gave to my fiancé, Karl. Karl was a mans man. 6'7 with the skin of his native Americans, Karl was the epitome of not judging a book by its cover. He was strong and intimidating, but once you got to know him, he really was a sweetheart. We planned on getting married after Karl's trip, but he never made it. His plane disappeared two years ago. Just the thought of Karl being dead made me feel hollow inside. "Yes it is." I whisper, clenching my fists. Missy touches my shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. Now, what were you telling me about Jorah." I grinned, Missy really did know how to make me feel better. "Now, Jorah..." Jorah Mormont was the definition of scruffy. He was about 6'1, with sandy brown hair and an aftershave that look like he hadn't seen a razor in months. He was also one of Karl's friends. We met at a local bar Karl took me to, after a date. We immediately clicked and he was my saving grace after Karl's disappearance, but lately he's been acting as my older brother rather than a great guy friend. He's always calling, asking where I'm going, who I'm with, cross examining my dates, then apologizing when I yell at him. He's becoming a complete annoyance. Drives me crazy! But, a small part of me knew I was better off with him, than my own brother. The twit left me for his own petty greed and selfishness. Something I hoped he chock on and die with. The way he betrayed me will never be forgiven. Never! "Don't break you necklace!" Missy said, alarmed. I stared down at my dragon pendent. "Oh, Drogon, baby. I'm so sorry, forgive me." I hush to the necklace. "Hahaha, okay. Whatever you say 'mother of dragons'." Missy teased.

* * *

Mother of dragons was the nickname Missy gave Danni after Karl won her a plush dragon at the fair. She was obsessed with it. She named it and everything. After that, Danni would search for dragon paraphernalia. You would have thought they completed her. Even though dragons aren't even real. That was when Danni was different. That was when Danni was happy. Now she stood, strong and tall, not afraid of anything. Though Missy wished to someone that she would be. All Danni had left was her willpower and now after Karl's disappearance it's all she was afraid she'd hold on to. The girls snuck into the classroom with a few minutes to spare. "You barely made it. The professors gonna be mad." A cute boy with grey eyes turned around and grinned. His name was Xavier. But his friends called him Grey Worm. It was a disgusting nickname to her. Why would anyone want to be called after the ugly shriveled up insect of the ground, beat her. But somehow with Xavier, it fit. He was a mix of African American and some foreign form of Caucasian. He had short stubby hair she'd imagine bumping her fingers over, and a grey gaze that hardly missed a beat. Missy met him at a party of Danni's. It was a coping method she used after Karl's disappearance to not feel so alone. He's the leader of the Unsullied. A indie rock band that he formed with a group of guys. They played at Danni's party that night. She watched as he talked animatedly with Danni. That pang of envy sprang up again. Granted, he was cute and had a rough voice that she was drawn to, but there was Danni. Obviously, her blonde hair and beautiful outfits drew men to her, but Missy couldn't help but think Xavier liked Danni better than her. Ever the positive thinker, she smiled. Missy knew she got the better end of the deal. Today, for instance. She had her curly hair down, and pushed back with a headband. Her black skater skirt and blue tank top cinched at the waist with a black belt, showed off her figure. Besides, she didn't need Xavier's attention. She had Peter. And he was willing to give her the time and attention she needed, she thought as the professor entered the classroom.

* * *

"Alright class! Good afternoon, today we will be talking about the emotional connection of a word" the teacher rambled, strutting into the classroom. Emotional, I thought, what's emotional about a word. "Men and women, don't just go by the phrase 'actions speak louder than words' on the contrary words are the instigators of actions." And the reason I was even in this class, I mused. Because all electricians have to deal with customers, I had to take speech. It didn't hurt me that a beautiful girl was in here. Oh and her best friend who I'm indebted to, Danni. I met Danni at a party she was throwing. I had just gotten laid off from my job and was feeling sorry for myself. So I drank, and drank, and drank, until I couldn't see straight. Apparently, I ran down the road flashing people and the cops picked me up. Once I sobered up I became scared. One of the agreements for my scholarship was that I was to not get in any trouble with the law. I couldn't remember where my phone was at. The only number I had was the one Danni had written on my arm earlier that night. I called and she bailed me out. I couldn't believe it; a complete stranger just saved me from screwing up my life. After that I chose to stay by her side and hopefully repay her for all her goodness. "When you speak to someone you must express which connotation you want to use. What if, I said 'what'", she said in a monotone voice. "What!" She screamed angrily. "What?" She asked quietly. "What." She snarled "Whaaaatttt?" She complained. Then she straighten up. "See how your Inflection' she raised her voice 'changes with just one measly tone. Tell me, what ways can you use your words to express your emotions." Kids started to raise their hands, but my mind was somewhere else, and she was right behind me. I've been trying for months to get her attention but she never seems to look my way. Danni noticed a while back, but refuses to help me. If only she'd look my way, I thought, looking back at her. Her eyelashes fluttered down as she highlighted something in our book. I traced my eyes down her body to the sleeveless shirt, the color of her purple bra, pushing against her breast with every breath. They were small and round. I'd imagine her gasping for breath as I squeeze them, their plumpness teasing against my fingers. My heart started to beat faster. I turned around and clenched my fist, hoping to stop the inevitable when she was around. That's when I realized everyone was talking to each other. I turned in my chair. "Hey, Danni we are...?" "Not daydreaming about Missy." She replied, cocking an eyebrow. "I-I-I was not." I stutter. She shakes her head "uh-huh." "Danni what are we doing?" "Who you and I?' She questions 'we are supposed to be having a conversation using the emotion love but I see you're doing just fine with the lust part." She stated, mumbling the last part. "Danni, look at her, she's beautiful." I sigh. "She is pretty." Danni sighs looking in Missy's direction. Missy shifts in her seat as she talks to another girl. Her skirt rides up. If that skirt rides up any further, I'm afraid I may just take her here and now, I think. "lover boy.' Danni whispers in my ear 'you're expecting again." I look down at the slowly developing bulge in my pants. "Geez!" You could have told me sooner." I growl, covering it up with a notebook. "Where's the fun in that?" She asks smirking. I growl back, trying to distract both of us from my embarrassment. "Onto the subject of love. Like your gorgeous eyes." I try to purr. Danni giggles "you're terrible at this." I laugh along with her. "Yeah, I suppose I am."

* * *

What's the point of doing this?, I thought huffing again. Now I'm stuck with princess prima donna and some skinny girl who looks like she stopped eating ten years ago. Princess prima donna was the nickname I gave to this redhead I was paired up with in English III. Her real name was Margery but Sansa couldn't tell if she was entirely truthful about that either. Margery was again, wearing a low, V cut shirt that showed off her boobs. If I have to see those implants one more time I'm going to demand she take me to dinner, I thought, trying not to snap my pencil in half. Margery was one of those girls who was all hair and body. Sansa on the other hand was not. Sure she was dressed in her favorite floral summer dress with a sweetheart neckline, but she was no Margery Tyrell, she told herself bleakly. The girl had a way of making Sansa feel like she was important but drop her faster than a hot potato if she had something better to do. "So I was just telling Cleo here, that we should do a play for our project.' Margery cooed 'what do you think Sansa?" The girl asked, leaning forward. Sansa watched as a few people watched Margery's boobs spill forward from her chest. As if my opinion matters to you, Sansa thought grimly "It sounds fine." I reply, plastering on a fake smile. "Good." She purred, leaning backwards in her seat. "So now that that's all planned. Cleo, how bout you and me this weekend, girls night!" The toothpick girl, Cleo smiled and said it would be lovely. She was staring up at Margery as if she'd just given her the world. Sansa recognized that look anywhere. It's the one she used to give to princess prima donna, the one that says 'I wish I could be this lucky forever'. It would fade, as all relationships with Margery Tyrell did. Then Sansa would have to pick up the pieces. Cleo would drop out or transfer to another class and they'd be without another partner. Again. Might as well let this train crash and burn, I thought, turning away. The girl wouldn't listen to me anyways, if I told her. This is gonna be a long semester.

* * *

There she goes again, I think, watching the red head sway away. I hated the way Sansa Stark thought she was so much better than everyone else. Always had her nose so far in the air she didn't see any of us under her. I grimaced. '_Don't'!_ My grandmothers head commanded _'Women who frown are more prone to wrinkles, and no man wants to marry a peach'._ "Yes, grandma." I whisper, my silent vow going unheard. I straighten up my back, knowing full well they pushed the 'girls' up and out. Men and boys alike turned their heads in my direction. I loved the attention. It made me feel powerful, on top and in charge. Something I'm sure 'little miss perfect' Sansa Stark knew nothing about. All she has to do is wear those stupid cutesy dresses and skirts and boys run to her. She had that innocent, baby fawn feel to her, but I knew better. The girl was skillful and knew how to show off without looking like it. Besides I heard a rumor she was sleeping with Professor Baelish. I smirked and willed it to be true. If it was, it'd prove that she wasn't so high up on a pedestal as she thought. Now head up, boobs erect, and smile straight. I have a modeling interview to get to. One where I'm center stage and Sansa Stark is nothing but a bug under my foot. _'You'll like Sansa!' _I hear my stupid brother tell me, remembering freshman year. I scowl, the idiot left me and ran off on some secret rendezvous. His new flame of the week better be more important than last time. That reminds me I have to call him, I think. That's when I rush past someone. "Excuse you!" Some girl cries. I don't bother to look back. She's not important, my audition is and if I don't hightail it out of here, I'll miss it! If only I hadn't worn five inch heels!

* * *

I watched as the big boob woman struts away, leaving the tiny mousy girl to yell at her. The red head boobs jiggle with every movement and I wonder at one point if they'll fall out of her shirt. I hope that they do. Her face is turned up in a way that shows she knows what she's doing. I wonder what it'd be like to fuck a spoiled brat like that. She knows she's got breast like a mountain valley and uses it to her advantage. I give her props for that, but nothing more. Women like that can't be trusted. I was trying to decide if I'd fuck her from the front or the back, when a shadow appeared out the corner of my eye. I turned to look up, but the move just made my head pound harder. "Nice to see you in the daytime." "Go fuck yourself!" I growl. The person laughs "Don't you know me by now? That's in my agenda, after 3." "Forgive me for forgetting." I mumble, taking a swig of my flask. "Isn't Lollys gonna be mad? You're drinking before 9 again." "Look, she knew what she was getting into when she got with me." I pulled my cap further down, shielding my eyes from the blinding sun. "What? A drunk with a terrible mouth?" Tyrion questioned as he sat down. "No, a low maintenance man who wanted her money. What do you think of that red with the big boobs?' I pointed to big boobs 'Would you grope the hell out of her breast or just fuck her?" I looked over at Tyrion. For a midget he was alright. I just never understood why his hypocritical sister hated him. Some bullshit of hers. "She's too young, for me." I laughed, then winced as my migraine increased. "I shouldn't have gone to that party last night." "Said the person who goes to a party every night. I figured you'd be immune to hangovers by now." "Naw, not yet. But I also don't like to pay for my company at night so, to each is his own." I shrug. Tyrion chuckles. "Whores and loose women are always easier to get to than your precious Lollys. Who, might I add, doesn't care if you catch a disease as long as you screw her once a week. You get her unlimited bank account." "Some guys have all the luck." I reply. "You can say that again." Tyrion answered, staring into space. "Well look, Tyrion, I have a major hangover, a Lollys to bang and a finance class I'm a blow off. Maybe I'll blow off Lollys too." I added getting up from the bench. Tyrion shakes his head. "Go be a dick head." "At least my dick gets head." I responded, walking further away from him. One of these days, I'm a miss that small son-of-a-bitch. I smile and shuffle off, praying I can find a burger and some sloppy fries, quick.

* * *

It must suck being a drunk" I mumbled to myself, getting off the bench. I knew it was hypocritical of me to say that. Alcohol ran through my body like blood. Not as much as it used to, but I'd say it was a substance I couldn't live without. I still drank until I couldn't see straight; this time it was so I could have fun. Maybe it has something to do with my psyche. Either way, I have a class to get to. My psychology class was all the way on the other side of the campus. I better start my journey, I thought. I passed the new shiny, "Tywin Lannister Building of Law and Business." His statue stood there with the same smug, disapproving, scowl that graced his face ever since I was born. Cersi convinced those stupid people to create it as his memorial since he donated a lot of money. Money he never wanted to waste on me. How dare his **midget** son go into law! Divorce law, for that matter. _"Divorce law.' He scoffed 'How appropriate. Of course **someone like you** would know how to help people separate the life they built together." He glanced me over "Oh you don't remember the day you were born? The day, you ripped my wife away from me." Then he went back to his stack of papers, dismissing me in the process._ I shuttered at the thought of my dead father. That statue; it was a haunting reminder that I still had to live underneath my fathers shadow. Thank the gods, he's dead, I sighed, dragging my books behind me. Maybe my psychology class could explain why my 'dear ol' dad' was such an asshole to the imp who plagued his perfect family with blood and death.

* * *

Brienne leaned her head out of the window. "Oh, Yeah?! WANTA SAY THAT TO MY FACE?" She screamed at some assholes. The jerks pulled up to the red light and rolled down their windows. They were asking for it when they started snickering about Bre and her unattractive looks, loudly. I couldn't help but laugh when she went completely Warrior on their butts. Horns and swear words were flung everywhere as people raced around us, the green light changing twice before. "Bre,' I said softly, getting out of the car. 'LOOK, GUYS, YOU'RE-" I started "awww, and you brought your Bitch with you." The scruffy looking guy spat. I strode up to him, ready for a fight. Bre grabbed my good arm. "DON'T The FUCKERS aren't worth it.' She stated 'Get back in the car." "AWWWWW, THEY'RE FIGHTING. SHREK AND HER BITCH!" Another boy snarled. I turned around. "Jamie, get in the car!" Bre demanded. I swerved around, getting into the car. I started the car up, all while keeping an eye on Bre. "I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL, SCUMBAG!" She yelled, spitting at their feet. "WHY, YOU-" the scruffy guy cried, charging at Bre. I reversed my car backwards and popped the door open. "BRE, GET I-" before I could finish she was in the car and locking the doors. The scruffy guy banged on the window, threatening to break it and us, at the same time. I floored the car ahead before I could think of what I was doing. We heard curses trail us for a mile or so. Both of us were surprised, catching our breaths. "Bre, what were you-" "That was AMAZING!" She exclaimed, excitedly. "Yeah, but Bre, that was-" "Oh, Jamie don't be such a tightwad. It wasn't even a real fight. Sides, what are you worried about? Your daddy sent you to the best fighting school money could buy." She taunted. I knew she meant it as a joke, yet, I still couldn't help but feel a sting. "Yeah, but that's not the point. The point is-" my phone rang, lighting up my dashboard. I hit answer. Thank the gods for Bluetooth. It was Cersi. "Hello." I answered. "Jamie, where are you?" She purred, lacing each word with the temptation of seduction. I cleared my throat. "Uhhh, Cersi, I'm in the car, so Brienne can hear you too. Say hi, Bre." She glares at me. "Hi, Cersi." "Hello Brienne." Cersi stated, each syllable dipped in poison. So I was right, they do hate each other. "Well' Cersi huffed 'Jamie I need you. You've been gone for too long." She whined. I wanted to accept her unsaid invitation, but after my trip, I just couldn't. It felt wrong in more ways than one. "I'm out with Bre, and we're both still getting over the shock of the fight. It's just-" "A Fight!" Cersi shrieked "yeah, look Cersi, it-" "Was Amazing!' Bre yelled 'Your brother was great. He beat those sissies asses. You should have been there!" "WHAT? OH MY GODS, JAMIE! ARE YOU HURT?" She gasped. "No, I'm fine. Bre is-" but the call dropped. I turned and stared at Brienne. She leaned back in her seat. "Did you just cut off my sister?" She cocked an eyebrow "Did your sister just whine about you not being at her side?" She challenged. I stared at her for a good second, as I came to another red light. "Fair enough.' I stated, turning my attention back to the road. 'Where to?" "Anywhere we can get into trouble." Bre laughed, a sinister smile spreading across her face. I couldn't help but laugh too. "A little trouble, it is."

* * *

I stared at my phone in disbelief. My Jamie would never hang up on me. It had to be that Bitch! How dare that she-man hang up on me! I hope she knows hanging out with Jamie won't convince anyone that she's not an undercover lesbo. It just adds to the rumors. And a fight, I can't believe she subjected him to her trailer trash ways, I grumbled angrily. My five inch heels makes powerful strides across the campus sidewalk. I loved the way every man turned his head when I walked anywhere. I knew I was beautiful, powerful, and always in the right. Who wouldn't want a piece of me, I thought, smugly. That's when I saw the imp dragging his things behind him. He couldn't even keep himself together after father died. It's pitiful, really; the dwarf son that killed my mother and I'm sure sent my father to an early grave, couldn't be more of a disappointment if he tried. I walked over to him, getting in his way. He glared up at me. That's right, I thought, look up to me. I am your superior in every definition of the word. "Nice to see you hogging all the sunlight again, Cersi." He chided. I refuse to acknowledge his tasteless comments that he counts as intelligence. "Why of course, I should be the shining sun that brightens up your day." I dragged through my teeth. "Yes, and you are. Just as sunny as an eclipse on a good picnic day." He responded. I couldn't help it, he enraged me. "Why, you little Twit!" "Who me?" He asked, turning back as if I was talking to someone else. "I'd watch your tone. You're still the dwarf in this scenario." I hissed, leaning into his face. "A temper and nicknames, very unladylike of you, dear sister." He teased. "Yes well' I stood up straight, adjusting my clothes 'at least I have the honor to be a lady. Unlike you, who couldn't be a gentleman if you invented it yourself." "But I could be distinguished, an adjective I don't recall anyone ever used to describe you." He retorted. I tried not to see red. Think of father or Jamie, I reminded myself, trying to calm down. "Distinguished as the smallest person on campus, probably." I murmured. "Careful, Cersi' Tyrion said walking away 'that you don't become distinguished as the biggest person here. You may meet fathers fate, also." I cringed at the thought of my fathers demise. _"Power may consume you but make sure you come out as tough as steel whenever it does."_ I remember him telling me once, but even he failed. He fell in love with our mother. Sadly, Tyrion was the unmistakable production of his folly. Love, blah! Who has need for that? Besides, I'm in college and I plan on making it my bitch!


End file.
